A Cursed Insect
by Phantom77
Summary: TFA:After the events of ‘Where Is Thy Sting’, Wasp tries to run away, but he ends up in critical condition. Humans are interesting creatures, and maybe this one can show him what it means to be an Autobot again. No pairings Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

A Cursed Insect

An: Ok, so I've been trying to figure out what I would write for my first TFA story, and this was the first plausible plot bunny to attack me. Enjoy! The first few sentences (or at least what they're saying) actually come from the last bit of the episode. (Thank you, youtube) P.S. I've heard about the next episode 'Rise of the Beastacons' (forgive me if I haven't titled it exactly right), but of well. This is just my version of what happened to Wasp.

Disclaimer: The OCs are mine everything else isn't.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Electronic paint job," Prowl observed. He pressed a button on the inside of the helmet and Bumblebee returned to his normal yellow color.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Bee asked.

"So if Longarm is the really spy, and set up Wasp, that means the head of Autobot Intel is…" Jazz began.

"A Decepticon double agent." Optimus finished in a low voice. It had taken them long enough…

"Yeah, well… Why didn't ya tell me in the first place?" Sentinel protested, and Optimus sighed.

But Wasp had heard enough. From his vantage point behind a column that supported the highway above him he had watched with glee as Bulkbot had pounded the slag out of Bumblebot, but everything else was confusing him.

Bumblebot betraying Wasp. Longarm betraying Bumblebot… Cybertron Head of intelligence…

It was all just too complicated.

"Slag Cybertron, and every bot in it!" Wasp hissed.

He transformed and shot down the road. Not caring where he went, the bot just drove.

Farther and farther away.

It was the middle of the night, so he had the roads practically to himself. The highway was just as deserted.

Wasp blew past the city's limits, but again, he didn't care.

Trees grew and disappeared. The terrain varied between hilly and flat. The electric glow of cities waxed and waned, but nothing fazed Wasp.

He just kept driving.

The sky began to brighten, and before long grew dim again. Stars twinkled. The sun shined and the moon rose. Traffic buzzed around him. Clouds sometimes rolled in and dropped rain, greasing the roads…

But Wasp never seemed to notice. In fact, he didn't even notice that after days of nonstop driving that his energy supplies were dangerously low.

"_No Wasp. You were always mean to me and Bumblebee. You may not be a traitor, but you were never a good bot."_

Bulkbot's words echoed in Wasp's auditory sensors.

_BuT Wasp wasA gOod BoT!_

The road sloped downwards. His speed gradually started to increase. Pebbles tumbled off the side of the mountain.

_Wasp hAd **aLwAYs**bEen A gOOd BoT!_

It was dark. The moon hadn't risen that night, and tall trees loomed everywhere.

_SuRe, Wasp dIDn't LiKe Bumblebot and Bulkbot WheN Wasp Was aT CaMP…_

The road was still slick from the rain.

_BUt Wasp wAs A gOOd BoT!_

He sped through a hairpin turn. He wasn't paying attention.

That's when the deer walked out onto the road….

Wasp tried to break, but rubber only squealed. His tires couldn't find traction. Puddles sprayed. The noise and blaring headlights froze up the deer, and its brown eyes were wide with fear as he careened out of control.

It all happened in milliseconds.

There was this horrible crunching sound. Wasp bobbled all over by the force of the impact. He had been going so fast that he flipped on his side. Metal screeched against the pavement as he was forced over the side of the road. Wasp knew that he was falling, but before he could react he crashed into something else. Hard.

Wasp was only aware that it was raining again before he blacked out.

* * *

Hope you guys and gals liked it! The wacky capitalization thing was my way of writing Wasp's voice and thoughts. I'm not exactly sure if that was the right thing to do to portray his crazy voice though... I just renewed the guidelines and that part about "capitalizing everything,and etc is disrespecting the language" made me uneasy about posting this. I'm willing to change it, but I would like to hear what you guys think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill. OCs are mine everything else isn't.

* * *

Chapter 2

Wasp's optics flickered on and off for a moment.

Wherever he was, it was bright, too bright for his damaged optics to handle all at once.

"IS Wasp iN tHe Well oF All SpaRks?" Wasp asked.

"Hardly, or at least I don't think so. Not unless this 'Well' is a beat up old garage in Toadwoods City, Virginia." Said an organic female.

Able to see again, Wasp scanned the garage. The female was right. It was an old and beat up garage.

The walls were made of vertical planks of rotting lumber. They had a musky smell, and were so old that the whole garage was polka dotted with finger-sized holes. The roof was made out of rusted metal sheets that hummed every time the wind blew.

All around him were tables stacked with tools, equipment, and out of date electronics. Every surface was blanketed in a fine layer of sawdust, dirt, metal shavings and Primus knows what else, but the equipment looked like it had been well used. There was a pair of dirty windows on the northern wall, but they weren't really necessary. Since the multitude of cracks and holes let the early morning sun bath everything in a bright white and orange-ish glow.

Wasp was lying on a pair of parallel metal slabs that allowed humans to look at the underside of their vehicles. He was glad that he wasn't on the dirt floor, but they weren't the most comfortable things to lie on. What surprised him the most was that he was in robot mode.

"I was beginning to think that you would never wake up." The organic said casually.

Looking at her, Wasp realized that she was an organic adolescent.

Her plating- no- skin was a pale peach. Her optics were green and had a confident and defiant gleam to them. Wasp did not believe that purple was a natural hair color for an organic but it was twisted into a long braid behind her back. While her auditory sensors- correction- ears had multiple piercings dangling off of them.

A pair of pink goggles dangled around her neck, and as far as human clothing went it was simple, just a black T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

"WHaT hAPpeNeD tO Wasp?" Wasp asked.

"Well… Wasp hit a deer and crashed into a tree on the side of a cliff." The female replied, slightly sarcastic, "Do you always refer to yourself in the third person?"

"Wasp HAte saRcaSm." Wasp growled.

"Sorry." She shrugged, "I'm kind of stuck in that mode. The name's Jinx by the way."

"Wasp dON't CaRe. Wasp's LeAVinG." Wasp tried to sit up, but he immediately received a shock to his system that forced him to lie back down.

"Careful!" Jinx warned rushing to his side, "I was able to fix you up, but you're not as good as new! You need to rest."

"Wasp noT orgANic. Wasp is A RoBOt." Wasp replied.

"Well I have to get to school and I don't want you to moving around, making your injuries worse." She huffed.

She swung a backpack over her shoulder and picked up a laptop that was noticeably newer that everything else in the garage. She pressed the garaged door opener and as the rusted green door clanked open she said,

"' Good Night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow'*."

Jinx typing on her computer was the last thing Wasp saw before he suddenly shifted into recharge mode.

…………………………………………

Wasp woke up to the sound of Jinx humming to an upbeat tune.

"Ah, you're awake!" She grinned.

"WHat dId YOu do To Wasp? Wasp MaKe YOu _pAy_for MESsing wITh Wasp's SYsTeMs!" Wasp shouted and held up his arm to transform it into a stinger….

But nothing a happened…

She tried to hold it in, but Jinx burst into a sudden laughter. The sound seemed to fill the small space.

"No ONe laUgHs aT Wasp!" Wasp roared, but this only made her laugh harder. She slapped her knee and doubled over, both of which Wasp found very irritating.

"Ha Ha! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Ha, Haha…" She giggled, "It's just… Ha! It's just… Hae. Your voice… Ha ha!"

"WhAt's wrONg wiTh Wasp's VOiCe?" Wasp asked, still ticked off, but he didn't risk sitting up, not after the shock this morning.

"'_Wasp MaKe YOu __pAy__for MESsing wITh Wasp's SYsTeMs!''_" Jinx mockingly mimicked Wasp's high and squeaky voice, "You sounded like a Smurf trying to be The Terminator. Ha haa! And I'm sorry but ha haha, it was just so funny!"

Jinx laugher died down in a minute or two, but she was still smiling when she said, "Oh… and don't even try to access your weapons. Deactivating those things was the second thing I did after I realized that you were one of those alien robots."

"WhAt. DId. You. DO. To. Wasp?" Wasp hissed.

Jinx sighed. "Sorry. I didn't want to make you angry."

"…"

"I… I happened to be walking on the side of the road and when you crashed. Scared the hell out of me, but when it was over I went to see if anyone was hurt. But… I mean, I looked everywhere for a driver. There was no one in the driver's seat. Even though your windshield wasn't smashed I searched the woods for any sign of an idiot who didn't wear their seat belt. I even jimmied the lock to see if there was a kid by the pedals or something, but, obviously, I didn't find anyone…. It confused me to no end.

"So anyway, I decided to take you back to my shop"-Wasp glared at her- "What?! There was no one around. You were a beat up wreck, and you should be thanking me really! If I hadn't found a way to tow you here you would have died. So you're welcome.

"Though… I had to bribe Joey Brickson, the town's tow truck driver, fifty bucks to do it and not tell anyone… but still."

"Jinx hApPEneDtO be waLkINg On tHe sIde of tHe rOAd in tHe MidDlE of The NiGht?" Wasp asked.

"Alright… I was running away." Jinx admitted, "So when I realized that there had been no one driving -I thought it was some sort of freak malfunction at the time- I recognized that you were my guaranteed shot out of this hell."

Wasp arched one of his optics.

"Wasp dOes NOt kNOw wHaT 'heLl' is, bUt iT dOeSn't soUNd gOOd." Wasp replied.

"No," Jinx sighed, "It is not good."

She picked up some tools and climbed onto one of the slabs. Without a word she started working on one of Wasp's servos.

"Having a car would provide a quicker means of transportation, and a temporary home while I find a job in a new city." Jinx continued, "Ha… I swear I jumped out of my skin when I was working on your engine and found your head."

"Wasp dOesN't beLIeve thAT iS poSsiBle FOr an OrGanIc." Wasp said confused.

"It's an expression." Jinx smiled, "It's means that it scared me."

Wasp nodded.

"Anyway. When I realized that you were one of those alien robots I downloaded a virus into your processor..."

"A ViRUs!" Wasp shouted.

"Well duh! A girl has to protect herself!" Jinx replied, "I've watched the news coming out of Detroit. I know that there are good _and _evil alien robots, and I didn't know what kind you were. So Yes, I downloaded a virus and disarmed you. Deal with it."

Wasp only glared.

"Or you can lay there and pout. It doesn't matter to me." Jinx shrugged.

Jinx connected a few more wires and closed the latch. She moved to Wasp's neck and did something to the circuitry there.

After a while she moved to the side and said, "Ok. That should at least allow you to sit up without any pain."

"…"

"Go on. Give it a try at least."

"WiLl Jinx USe hEr viRUs AgAiNSt Wasp AGaiN?"

"That depends… What kind of robot do you want to be?"

* * *

An: So here's chapter two! Hope you liked it.

*Romeo and Juliet Act II scene 2 (P.S I don't own any works of Shakespeare either. XD)


End file.
